Bathroom Wall
by kaka-chan
Summary: This is a little humorous adventure that I wrote when I was bored....this is also co-authored by VEGGIE-CHAN!! this is a self-insertion fic too...so plz R&R...


The Bathroom Wall

By: Veggie-chan & Kaka-chan

Cast: (i know the ages are a lil bit off cuz we didn't want the "older" DBZ characters to look old & decrepit)

Jordan (aka veggie-chan)-10*Trunks Twin* Female

Ashley (aka kaka-chan)-9 *Gotens Twin* Female

Vegeta- nobody knows *hint hint older than 15*

Bulma- A year younger than vegeta

Goku- 5 years younger than Bulma

ChiChi- 1 year younger than Goku

Gohan- 22

Goten- 9

Trunks- 10

Bra- 4

Pan- 5

Marron- 6 (Krillin's Daughter)

Krillin- somewhere around Goku's age

Disclaimer: OK, you know the drill....I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in this story except Jordan & Ashley....so don't sew me!

"BAKAYARO!!" Bulma screamed.

"What is your problem now baka onna? You said you wanted your bathroom remodeled anyway!" Vegeta retorted while looking at the rubble on the bathroom floor.

"Yes, but when I said that I didn't mean for you to tear it down!!" Bulma screamed.

"Hehe, your in trouble now!!" Jordan and Ashley mocked Vegeta.

"Shut up you little brats!!" Vegeta yelled at them. As the pair sped down the hallway. 

"Shut up Vegeta and tell me exactly how this happened," Bulma said patiently but angrily.

"Fine, but i'm gonna tell you in the beginning its not my fault its those stupid brats of yours and your stupid friends' fault." Vegeta exclaimed calmly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiite i'm sure it's their fault." Bulma said sarcastically.

"It all started when you and your stupid friends went off and left me and the retards to watch the stupid kids." Vegeta said grumpily.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" jordan, ashley, marron, pan, and bra screamed as they flew down the hall as trunks and goten chased them with their water guns. Ashley finally turned around & blasted her twin and her best friends twin.

"HAHA!, THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH US!!" Ashley shouted at the boys. Pan starts to whisper into Marron's ears, then Marron runs over to Ashley, and Ashley runs over to Bra and She runs over to Jordan and tells her the plan.

"Hehe," Jordan laughs "best plan i've heard all day" she said as she smiled. So the girls run in the direction of the gravity chamber, after grabbing some water guns out of one of the rooms. 

"Time to put our plan into action," Marron said.

"They're gonna be in soo much trouble." the other 4 girls laughed in unison.

"Ok we'll just snip this wire here, woops wrong wire ^_^, ok then lets try this one. Hehe got it right!" Ashley said

"Hey why'd the gravity go off?" Goku asked confusingly.

"Shut up kakarot! You probably broke it!! Now we hafta wait until that darned woman and her stupid friends get back from wherever they went!" Vegeta shouted. As the 4 girl demi-saiyjins ran past goten and trunks, they pocketed the wire snipper into trunks pocket. 

"c'mon lets hide before my dad gets here and starts to yell and strangle Goten and Trunks." Jordan told her friends and sister. "I got a camera set up so we can see what is going on ^_^" she added, as they ran to hide in the bathroom. 

"Why are we hiding in the bathroom?" Bra asked.

"Well duh." Ashley stated as though it were as plain as day," no one would guess to look in the bathroom they'd probably look in Jordan's room or the security camera room." Just as Ashley had said this Trunks and Goten walked by the gravity room where the wires had been snipped and Vegeta and Goku were walking by.

"Why you little brats!" Vegeta yelled @ the boys as he saw the wire clippers hanging from Trunks's pocket.

"Nani?!" Trunks asked.

"Don't Nani me you stupid brat." pointing @ the wire clippers.

"Well gee Trunks if you wanted attention all you had to do was ask you didn't hafta cut the wires to the gravity machine." Goku said stupidly with his natural grin.

"Uh-Oh Trunks we'd better get outa here your tousan looks pretty mad." Goten said worriedly

"Ya that's probably the best idea." Trunks said as he started to creep away. Then the boys flew as fast as they could toward the house.

"I know we'll hide in the bathroom no one will think to look there!" Trunks exclaimed brilliantly(well at least he thought so). Vegeta sensing their ki flew after them.....

while......

"Hey what are you girls doing in here!! This is our hiding place!!" Trunks and Goten yelled @ the 5 demi-saiyjin girls.

"No its our hiding place!! Get lost!!" Pan yelled back @ them.

"Oh and why are you hiding?" Goten asked suspiciously.

"W-We're not!!" Marron yelled trying to cover up Pan's obvious mistake.

"Riiiiiiiight I've got a good mind to tell tousan that your hiding and won't tell us why!" Trunks retaliated. Suddenly, without warning, Veggie crashed through the door, obviously pissed. He lifted up his "mighty finger" & fired a ki blast at Trunks. Lucky for him, he managed to move away just missing the blast, but unfortunately for Vegeta especially, the wall didn't have enough time to react....

So, here we are, back where we started with Bulma about to kill Veggie....

"So obviously it WASN'T my fault!!" Vegeta yelled losing his temper.

"Urrrrgh Jordan, Marron, Pan, Ashley, and Bra get in here NOW!!!" bulma yelled.

"Whatty kasaan?" Jordan and Bra said innocently with the cutest faces they could make.

"You framed Trunks and Goten didn't you!!" Bulma said angrily trying to resist the faces the girls were making.

"No kasaan we didn't we would never..." The girls said even more sweetly.

"urrrggh fine just go to bed." she said with frustration." and as for you Vegeta your sleeping on the couch tonight" she told him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He shouted to the sky as he fell dramatically to his knees. "The cushions aren't cushiony enough for my tender buttocks...." Vegeta added with a sniffle. Then Bulma gave him "the look" and he shut up immediately.

"C'mon Goku we should probably leave now c'mon Goten, Pan your coming to we're dropping you off @ your house." Chichi said exhausted. Just as Chichi finished saying this, Krillin walked through the now open door. Realizing what had happened from the looks on Bulma & everybody else's faces, he simply rolled his eyes & called for Marron to come on. Besides, the way Vegeta was curled up in a little ball in the corner...pouting...was starting to scare him...Just another typical day at the Brief house......

THE END!!!

(thank god....)

*Personal Note: if you have any feedback or opinions (may they be good or bad) plz email us either at tekgrl2000@aol.com or miniindian2911@aol.com. Thx!!


End file.
